


Dancing With Trouble

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who looks a lot like Sam, claiming to be Sam shows up where the boys are staying.  Dean, of course, wants to take advantage of the situation but it's Sam she needs to win over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_moresomes/19842.html?thread=17538#t17538) at lj community spn_moresomes for lj user who_favor_fire.

She knocked on their door. Her foot scuffing the mat that said 'you are here' in bold neon colors. _Well, duh,_ she thought. It was Dean who opened the door, stared at her, looked back into the room and then back at her again.

“Aren't you going to invite me in?” she asked.

“Sam?” Dean was speaking more to the person in the room than to her but she took it as an invite anyway. She sashayed past Dean and into the tiny room that he was sharing with Sam. She stopped with one leg out further than the other and cocked her hip at her namesake.

Sam was sitting on the edge on his bed, his mouth gaped open. “And now for something completely different,” she said, trying to get more of a reaction from him.

“You're. . .” Sam started.

“You,” she finished and glanced at Dean who was leaning against the now closed door and grinning at the two of them.

She was tall, of course she was. But Sam, this Sam was ohh so broad. She looked in the mirror above the headboard. Dirty blond hair, check. Hazel eyes, check. Strong jawline, and dimples, she saw as she grinned at herself.

“But how?” Sam began to ask.

“Who cares,” Dean said pushing off of the door and sauntering over to her.

“Dean,” hissed Sam.

She needed this, she needed them and she couldn't afford to have Sam start asking questions. “It's not like I don't know about you two,” she said to Sam. “I am you. Let your hair down for once,” she leaned down and framed his face in her hands. Sam stared at her, enthralled.

“Okay,” he mumbled and blushed. God help her, she was too cute as a boy. Dean thankfully did not whoop with joy and make Sam get all stubborn. As a reward she straightened up and turned looking him over before grabbing his shirt and pulling him close.

“No fair,” he said.

“What isn't?” she asked as she looked down on his face, wanting to count each freckle.

“Both of you are taller than me.” Leave it to Dean to complain about the obvious.

She kissed him. Damn but he was a great kisser, he reminded her of her sister, his lips soft like hers enticing her to give in, to go deeper. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the burn from his scruff as he kissed down her neck. That was different.

“Dean!” Sam was nearly yelling he must have been saying Dean's name for a while.

Dean pulled back and grinned at Sam. “What?”

“He wants to be reassured that he's a better kisser than me,” her voice was a little rough. She was going to enjoy this more than she thought.

“What?” Sam sputtered. “I do not.”

Dean took his statement as the affirmative. Letting her go he moved up to Sam. Their eyes met and for a long moment they just looked at each other.

She, of course, knew exactly what was going on. “I don't really want that,” Sam's eyes told Dean.

“You want it, you know you do,” Dean's replied.

“No.”

“Yes.”

And then at the point where she was going to push them together, they finally kissed. 'Yes,' she almost did a fist pump instead she settled down to watch. Did she make that little noise that Sam was making as he kissed Dean? Sam's hands came up and grabbed Dean's face and she felt a deep jolt of desire as Sam took control and made sure Dean remembered whose he was.

She could almost hear her sister, back in her real world telling her to get on with it. But damn it they were so fucking hot together. Making a small noise, similar to Sam's needy one (well that answered that question) had both of them turning to look at her.

“Please,” she asked as calmly as she could but her voice was rough with need and desire.

Once again she read their unspoken communication:

“She can't be real,” Sam told Dean.

“Who cares,” Dean's gaze said.

“She's probably dangerous,” Sam warned.

“Who cares.”

“You really don't care?” Sam's eyes asked.

“She's hot, she want's us,” Dean's gaze spoke volumes and he did that eyebrow thing that nearly made her laugh.

“Fine,” Sam spoke out loud and then continued with the unspoken language, “but I got your back.”

“And I got yours,” Dean's gaze told his brother.

She waited, one hand touching the top button on her shirt, at some point they would respond to her. “Fine?” she prompted them to remember that she was in the room with them.

Sam nearly jumped. She fingered the button on her shirt until it caught Sam's gaze and then she popped the button. She couldn't ask again but thankfully she didn't need to as Sam stepped up and moved her hand. Dean was behind her, reaching around to unbutton her jeans. Leaning back against him she reveled in his strength before reaching out and tugging at Sam's sweats.

“You're me,” Sam murmured just before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was magic, like twins who know what each other is going to do right before they do it. There was no bumped noses, no smished teeth it was all tongue and lips and the right pressure and everything was just, perfect. She whined deep in her throat as Dean reached under her shirt and undid her bra before his hands slid around and cupped her breasts.

Allowing herself to be stripped she stood proudly as both Sam and Dean looked her up and down. Sam walked around her categorizing her scars, touching the one in the middle of her back where Jake had stabbed her. Touching the numerous little scars she had collected over her life, he stopped and stood in front of her, his eyes tracing the tattoo over her heart before his fingertips did.

Touching her upper lip where a scar that was so old it was nearly invisible was, “I fell, hit my lip on a rock on the path,” he said.

She nodded. “I was running from a stupid bandersnatch,” she said. “I'd lost Dad and Dean and I was trying. . .”

“. . .to lead it back to the trap,” Sam finished and she nodded.

“I can't explain this but I am you and I want you,” she said seriously, thinking it might finally be time to try the straight approach. Sam stared at her for a long time, quiet and solemn. Just when she was sure he was either going to say no or ask a question that she couldn't answer he just nodded.

Sam started stripping, tossing his t-shirt at the table in the corner. Dean spoke up as he pushed his pants down. “What?”

She didn't need to be his Sam to understand his question. What about him? She pivoted on her the ball of her foot to face Dean. Reaching down she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, he allowed her to pull it off of his head and she tossed it after Sam's. Touching Dean must be how Sam felt about touching her, it was amazing all of the similarities and yet how it was packaged so differently. She ran her hand down his chest. There was the scar the same one her sister had from the time she or Sam had sewn him up for the first time.

She remembered her hands shaking and Dean, her Dean, just telling her to get on with it.

Touching the hand print on Dean's arm brought forth a ton more memories that she wouldn't dwell on. Now, she had to be in the now not the past or the future. Dean was staring at her with those green eyes and she wasn't sure what to read in them. Pressing closer she kissed Dean and moaned as her nipples tightened and she felt a rush of heat to her middle.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and touched his brother. Both of them moaned. She wanted this, she needed this.

“Holy fuck,” Dean said as they broke off the kiss. “Sam you're hot as a girl.”

She smiled, looking at Dean through lowered lashes. “Bed, boys?” she asked.

Dean and her found themselves manhandled to the bed. Sam crawled up after them, his cock bobbing below his belly. She had often thought that penises were awkward, unattractive things but Sam's was different. This is what she would have had if she'd been a boy like Dad had wanted. Shivering she reached out and touched it as Sam leaned over her to kiss his brother.

It was soft and yet thoroughly hard at the same time. She examined him carefully, taking note of a couple of freckles on the tip and how heavy his balls felt in her hand. She felt another wave of desire crash over her and she let Sam go. Laying down, she moved so Sam was between her legs. At some point he and Dean had stopped making out and were staring at her again.

“Sam,” her voice was deep with desire. He was still unsure about her, she could tell but his desire was overwhelming his brain. Finally he gave in to her and moved so he could enter her. Oh holy hell, he was big, her eyes widening in surprise as he pushed into her. Leaning down he kissed her before biting her on the lip as he thrust his entire length into her. “Who are you?” he asked.

“You. I'm Sam,” she told him as he pounded into her. She was so close to getting what she wanted she nearly screamed when Sam slowed. It was Dean, she discovered, after opening her eyes. He was right behind Sam and from his movements and Sam's lack of them she figured out what he was doing. She clenched down on Sam as Dean breached him with a finger. She could hear the wet squelch as Dean added more lube to his hand before he went back to prepping his brother.

Dean breached Sam and Sam hissed. “Yesssss,” she hissed as Sam began to move again, harder than before. She lifted her hips to meet him as he thrust into her and then impaled himself on his brother. Oh god she was going to come, she couldn't, not yet. Sam was close to coming and she knew it. Raking her fingers across his hips she pulled him to her.

Finally, Sam gave up trying to keep a rhythm and pounded into her as Dean pounded into him. Soon, she was so close to having what she wanted, what she needed. Sam stilled as his cock throbbed inside her, she could feel his come, it burned. Dean was still thrusting into Sam and Sam's eyes closed.

She melted away, finding herself back at where this whole thing had started.

“I got it, like you said. Give me back my sister,” she spoke to the silence around her.

She had been dripping with Sam's come and like magic, just like magic in fact, it was gone and she was dry between her legs.

“I didn't answer any questions. Hell, I didn't let them ask any, just give me Dean,” she pleaded with the silence.

A man formed out of the nothingness. Yellow eyes caught hers. “I think I may need you again,” the demon spoke. “But a deal's a deal,” he snapped his fingers and Dean was there beside her. But it wasn't her Dean.

She screamed and the yellow eyed bastard laughed as he disappeared and the crossroads formed around her once again. Where was her sister now? She felt despair swallow her whole as she sunk to the ground.

“What have you done?” Dean that was not her Dean asked and she felt the answer fall to ashes in her mouth.

They were both screwed.


End file.
